Block-level data storage systems, also known as block storage systems, such as XIV offered by International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y. and VSP offered by Hitachi, Ltd., typically serve one or more client computers by performing physical block-level read and write data operations on multiple physical data storage devices. Typically, one or more logical data volumes are created by an administrator of a block storage system, where a logical data volume may be distributed across multiple physical data storage devices. A client computer is given access to a logical data volume which the client computer's operating system formats and manages in accordance with a file system of its choosing. When the client computer performs a read or write data operation on a data file in its file system, it expresses this operation as a logical block-level data operation request in relation to its logical data volume and sends this request to the block storage system which performs a corresponding physical block-level data operation at a physical data storage location corresponding to the logical data block in the logical data volume.